


Waves Frozen in Time

by KhelChenka



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhelChenka/pseuds/KhelChenka
Summary: The Doctor takes a moment to enjoy nature
Kudos: 4





	Waves Frozen in Time

The slow alpine breeze blew across the Doctor’s face as he stood out overlooking the lake. Refreshing, revitalising. Just what he needed. Sometimes there was nothing better than to stop and just take a moment to just take in the majesty of nature. There were so many planets he could stop and do this, but none better than this, Earth.

It was a special place for him, home to many of his friends, home to these views. Home. Just above the lake jutted out a great mountain range. Regal in their splendour, the base of the mountain sat on rough bed of mossy blankets, the peaks topped with cool drapes of snow. They looked just like waves frozen in time, crashing against the rocky steppes below.

This was his comfort from the chaos of his past. And his future, he mused. No matter his face, no matter whom he travelled with, this was always a destination. Tranquil and serine.

He breathed. His breath a light fog in the cooling air. He could never tire of this. How could anyone?

His reveries were interrupted by a quiet, “Doctor?”

He turned and smiled at Rose,

“You okay?” she looked concerned; he was touched.

“Ah, don’t you worry about old me,” his northern accent still confused her. How could he be so northern, yet be so alien?

He put an arm around her shoulders and walked with her back to the TARDIS, smiling as she began chatting away.

He was happy.


End file.
